Journey into Mystery Vol 1 56
Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * North Atlantic * | StoryTitle2 = I Spent a Night in the Haunted Lighthouse! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = After mocking the local tales of a haunted lighthouse with his friends, John finds himself sheltering inside it after his fishing boat capsizes during a storm. He searches the lighthouse from top to bottom but finds no evidence of "haunting" until just before midnight when the main light is turned on revealing a mysterious ship coming towards the lighthouse. The ship has a strange glow and lowers several smaller boats containing ghosts into the water. John hides as the ghosts come through the walls and discuss their plans. At one point the ghosts seem to feel his presence but dismiss the feeling as they are sure none of the locals would dare risk being killed by the ghosts. In the morning, John is telling his friends of his ordeal. They laugh at him until he shows them a life-preserver from the "Flying Dutchmen", left behind by the dead sailors. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * John Antagonists: * Ghost Pirate Crew Other Characters: * John's Friends Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Abandoned Lighthouse Vehicles: * Flying Dutchman | StoryTitle3 = I Planted the Seeds of Doom! | Writer3_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A space explorer flees the giant lizard creatures of planet X-41, but before entering the spaceship, he collects a few flower samples. Back on Earth he gets the idea of selling them and they sell to quite a few people. After watering the plant a great deal it begins to grow a large bud, then finally a huge lizard creature is born out of the plant. The man realizes he must warn others and gather up the plants, but the creature blocks his attempt to exit the apartment. Since it needs so much water in lue of the fact on its home planet the rains were constant, being inside makes it faint after awhile and the man makes his escape and has the plants rounded up. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Hank Garnett Races and Species: * Locations: * Unidentified Reality ** Planet X-41 | ReprintOf4 = Mystery Tales Vol 1 34 | ReprintOfStory4 = 2 | StoryTitle5 = I Shrunk Away to Nothing! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = A man needs to raise money for his brother's medical treatment and so he answers an ad from a scientist seeking to test a shrinking ray. He agrees to be the subject and the ray works. He finds himself shrinking past microscopic objects and finally finds himself in a new world. When he asks a native what this world is called, he receives the answer 'Earth'. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Brad Supporting Characters: * Professor Ace Races and Species: * Locations: * Macroverse * Earth Items: * Shrinking Ray | Notes = * This entire issue, except the story below, is reprinted in Where Creatures Roam #6 * "I Spent a Night in the Haunted Lighthouse!" reprinted in Fear #4 * "I Spent a Night in the Haunted Lighthouse!" contained a boat called the Flying Dutchman, this is not to be confused with the Flying Dutchman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}